Keely In The Future
by mkpunk
Summary: The Diffys returned for Curtis and stayed until Phil & Keely graduated high school. Now that high school is done, they head back to the future with Keely. How will Keely adapt to the future? What will this do to Salt & Pepper? Find out! Rated K for potential language and slight teen related themes.
1. Ch 1: Departing 2007

_A/N: This is an edited version of the original first chapter of "Keely in the Future" I hope you enjoy it. I know I did writing it the first time as well as the edits the first time and adding stuff the second time. I feel like George Lucas adding stuff to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Before I added this author's note, there were 1,790 words in the new version compared to I think 1,600 something in the original._

_I hope that new readers will enjoy this, as well as those who are reading for the future chapters._

* * *

My name is Phil Diffy. In 2121 my family went on a time vacation to through the past. We visited the Stone Age until my sister Pim stole a war club that cavemen used, the Renaissance until my father decided to recite lines during the first performance of "Hamlet," and then 2004 so my father could buy a house. However we got stuck in 2004. The time engine that the time machine ran on broke when we tried leaving. My parents sent us to H.G. High School while we stuck there. We had to get use to the modern (and for us) archaic technology.

Luckily I met Keely Teslow. Born in the modern time, she was the only one who knew our secret and made the transition more seamless. My parents accepted the friendship and eventually we became a couple. After we got together at the end of sophomore year at H.G. Wells High School, my dad was able to fix the time machine. We left until we remembered we forgot Curtis, our stow-away caveman from the Stone Age in 2006. We decided to stay until I finished high school. Things fell back into place and we became continued being boyfriend and girlfriend throughout high school.

The year is now 2008 and we have both just graduated high school when my parents decided we should return to the future. I don't know what he would have to do without Keely and more importantly what she would do without me. During the summer between junior and senior year Keely's mother died from cancer. Keely was a wreck but because she was basically a part of my family so we took her in. I became her rock during this time and through senior year. My parents decided to take Keely with us. Luckily most of her family was not close to her so she was able to go to the future with us. Pim, objected though she has grown to actually like "Blondie" as she calls Keely.

* * *

It was July 25th when we finally had everything packed and ready to go. I looked at my girlfriend who looked pretty good in her time suit. "So, how do I look salt?" She asks.

I smile at her. "Beautiful, just beautiful pepper."

She smiles back at me "You packed our salt and pepper shakers right?"

"Yes" I start. "And the picture frame you wanted to get us in the first place."

She kisses me on the cheek when Pim walks in.

"Ewww, will you two lovebirds stop?" Pim says annoyed at the sight of us kissing.

My mom walks over and smacks Pim on the shoulder.

"Pim, be nice. All she did was kiss his cheek." Mom says "Phil, Keely, watch the kissing, we are going to be in the time machine for a long time."

"Yes mom" I respond I rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Diffy," Keely remarks. "I'll remember that for the road."

My dad brings Curtis and into the back of the time machine."Now Curtis," dad starts "You cannot come with us to the future."

Curtis looks down.

Curtis responds with his trademark response for when everything goes wrong "Bunga."

My dad hugs Curtis. "I'm sorry Curtis but we just can't bring you to the future."

Pim shakes her head. "What am I ever going to do without him?" Pim wipes a tear away. "Why am I crying?" she asks before my mom comforts her.

"Because you'll miss Curtis like we all will." Mom comforts Pim as Curtis breaks his hug.

"I know but I am not weak." Pim says walks away as dad and Curtis gets closer to the bay of the RV looking time machine we rented.

Dad looks at Curtis and says. "Curtis, you are the pet we never had and part of the family."

Curtis perks up the same way a dog would. Keely fawns over this while I roll my eyes because anytime he acts like a dog she finds it cute. "Curtesss fameely?" in his broken caveman English.

Dad nods. "Yes Curtis you are a Diffy."

Curtis bear-hugs dad. "Curtesss a Diffeee!" Curtis rejoices.

Pim laughs as mom tries to break it up. "Curtis down," mom says.

Curtis breaks his hold. Keely and I can't help but laugh.

"Curtesss a Diffeee!" repeats.

"I wish I had a camera for that" Pim responds. "If only I didn't have to make it the size of a postage stamp to pack it."

"Pim, make sure everything is ready" mom asks

Pim looks annoyed and responds "FINE!"

Keely looks at me as dad loads Curtis into the bay. "How anyone never found out about you because him, I will never know."

I chuckle remembering the past adventures and mishaps involving Curtis. "Yes I know what you mean" I respond. "He got us in trouble several times."

"Yeah like running after him when he gets out" Keely responds.

"Or the time when he and I switched brains" I answer back.

Keely laughs. "That was nuts" she says smiling. "Thankfully we weren't dating at that point. I don't think I would ever kiss you again after kissing you as Curtis. Or Curtis as you, I don't know what would have been worse."

I chuckle. "You are cute" I say looking at my girlfriend again.

Keely smiles in response. "Thanks but we all know the worst with Curtis was when ruining a moment or two for us."

I nod. "Yeah, what about when Pim fixed the time engine when we first became a couple."

Keely shakes her head. "Don't remind me" she says. "I will say though Pim has her moments, she has grown on me."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder sensing she may cry again. Something she has done for the last year. "I know, the last year has been tough" I say making the understatement of the year.

"I know Keely responds. "It has been tough for us since we got together. I mean the time machine being fixed and you possibly being able to leave at any time and my mother."

Keely is getting emotional as we walk inside the time machine. I grab her hand knowing the way she has been. "I'm sorry" she says. "I know I have been a wreck. I've lost my mom and at any point I could have lost you. You have been my rock. Without you I don't know what I would have done. You are my everything and I understand why you cannot go to the future with me."

I kiss Keely on the cheek. "Keely, I love you. I don't know what I would ever do without you. I don't know what you did before you."

Keely rolls her eyes. "I love you too but you had your gadgets" she deadpans before kissing me back.

Dad locks up the bay with Curtis safely inside of it. "Alright you two, it's time to head to the future" he says.

We enter the time machine and we wait for dad to jump it into the future drive.

Keely looks at me. "Salt" she starts. "What is it like when you time travel?"

"Well the initial thrust is like taking off on a plane" I respond. "But it's no worse than a theme park ride like the Time Machine though you won't experience this again so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah thanks to the 'No Diffies Law'" Keely replies as she rolls her eyes.

I look shocked at her not realizing she knew about it. "You heard about that" I ask.

Keely nods. "I heard your mom and dad talk about it before."

I nod as we take our seats next to each other as dad gets into the driver seat and asks "Alright are we ready?"

All of us shout "YES!"

Dad shakes his head before asking "Are you in your time suits?"

Everyone but dad and Keely rolls their eyes. Mom responds "Lloyd, you know we don't have to."

Keely looks at me. "Why did you say I had to?"

I look at her and question "Can't I make a joke?"

Keely nudges me in the arm. "If you want, I'll put mine on" I respond.

"OK" she says in response. "But you don't have to Phil."

I get up and grab my time suit.

"Yeah I can't have you being the only one looking like dad and luckily I had similar looking pants on." I say looking at her as I button up the top.

Keely rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Can we get going dad, I got a world to take over" Pim shouts.

I roll my eyes as mom closes the door of the time machine. She walks past us and takes her seat.

Keely looks at me worrying. "Keely, you'll be fine" I say.

Keely wipes a tear from her eye. "I know I'll just miss Pickford. Otto's Pink Pig, the high school, the park, the music festivals, the Pickford Mall, the flea market."

I look at Keely. "Yeah I wish I knew it was not a market to buy fleas."

Keely rolls her eyes at me. "Even though you are cheesy, you are cute when you do it."

Keely pecks me on the cheek. "Yeah thankfully we never went Otto's again" I respond.

Keely looks at me and asks "Even though their food was good?"

I nod "Even though their food was good."

I look at the house one last time. "And you're gonna miss your house aren't you?" Keely asks.

I nod knowing Keely can read me like an opened book "Yeah, we have a lot of memories here."

"Well yeah numerous virtu-dates, just hanging out, family dinners and recovery from them" she says. I nod before she continues. "Which is the future really like the virtu-dates?"

I roll my eyes at Keely. "In some ways," I start "Mainly clothing and looks of the malls. So yeah, you have a good experience in the future when it comes to malls."

"Well I can deal with that." She smiles causing me to smile. "Phil, we are just make more memories in the future."

I nod in response before adding "I cannot wait for that." Keely smiles back at me.

"Oh Phil," she starts as she puts her hand in mine. "Neither can I. I will find out soon."

"You two make me sick" my sister Pim says looking at us and gaging her mouth.

Mom looks at Pim before saying "Pim, be nice."


	2. Ch 2: Goodbye Curtis

_A/N: Special thanks to Wildcat and CraftyNotepad They helped me edit the first chapter. If you read the original I suggest reading it again. Also a quick thank you goes out to MissSarahG, thanks for the kind words in your review._

* * *

My dad puts the keys into the turns on the time machine. He flicks a few switches and the time machine rumbles to a start.

Dad questions "Everyone ready?"

My mom gives a thumbs up. Pim says "Yes dad."

Keely looks at me and nods. I grab her hand and say "we are."

Dad punches in the coordinates and we rocket into the time stream. Keely squeezes my hand pretty hard at first tensing up. Though minutes in we are fine.

"Lloyd" mom says.

"Yes Barbara," dad replies.

"Remember we have to go to the Stone Age first to drop off Curtis" mom reminds dad.

"Yes hun" dad responds.

Mom asks "Do you remember the time coordinates hun?"

"Yes Barb," dad says as he punches in coordinates for 15,000 BC in Europe.

Keely asks "How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh about 6 hours Keely" dad replies. He does so without looking back at us keeping on the time stream.

I look at Keely and ask, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine" she responds. "This is a lot different than traditional highways. It's doing to be interesting."

"A once in a lifetime experience" I say. I look at Keely and she looks sad. "Is something wrong Keel?"

She perks up at the nickname I've called her until we started dating and I started to call her pepper. "No, I just realized I wasn't going to ever experience road trips again" she responds. "It's just I have to give up a lot of what I knew in my time to get use to a new culture. One that I have only a small idea of."

I look at her and smile at my girlfriend. "I understand" I say grabbing her hand. "But you'll have me Pepper."

She looks at me and responds "And I have you Salt."

Pim rolls her eyes at us and gets comfortable in her seat. "And while you do that I want to go to sleep" she responds and grabs a blanket.

I look at Keely and say "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Keely looks at me smiles. "No it does not. We got up early today."

"See you later salt" I say closing my eyes.

"Have a good sleep pepper" I hear her say before I blank out.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later. Keely is looking at me smiling as I wake up. "How did you sleep Pepper?"

I smile at her. "Good" I respond. "How about you Salt?"

"I slept fine" she responds to me. "I think we are maybe twenty minutes before getting to the Stone Age. If your dad is correct. Though look at how often he thought the time machine would be fixed and it wasn't."

I chuckle remembering how many times my dad would say the time machine was fixed. "Yeah he did say that a lot" I say.

"It's going to be tough saying good bye to Curtis" She looks at me tearing up. "I mean he basically was your pet. I mean a person isn't a pet but he isn't really a person right?"

"I know" I start tearing up as well."Even though Neanderthals aren't exactly human, he is a Diffy."

"Yeah," Keely says. I know the both of us will miss Curtis. I am sure all of us will. Even Curtis will miss us. "But we have no choice to return him to the Stone Age. It is only the right thing to do."

I nod realizing what Keely said was true. "What would you say we should do for your first exoerience in the future" I ask Keely trying to change the topic.

"Well you talked about how there are malls but we have virtu-dated in them so went to them before" she says. "I never remote control comet raced, I never met aliens, I never played laser squash in the future. We could do that Phil."

I nod. "That's fine" I say.

"Though I wonder, do they have any good movies in the future" Keely asks.

"Not the same as now…" I start saying before being interrupted by Pim saying "Galacta Girl"

Keely turns to Pim and asks "What is it about?"

I put my face in my palm because I cannot stand hearing Pim talk about that movie again. I swear those 50's sci-fi movies ere better. "Well she saves the world from being attacked by androids" Pim says. I can all but hear Keely's eyes roll because she hasn't liked those type movies.

"Yeah, I think that is a movie Phil and I should watch" she says looking at me and I visibly respond no. "Or maybe not."

"What" Pim questions. "It's only the best movie ever. Those movies from the 2000s have nothing on it."

"Pim you know that isn't true" I tell her. "Keely and I saw better movies in the Pickford drive-thru on 50's night."

"Those movies are just amateur hour compared to Galacta Girl" she responds.

I roll my eyes and Keely laughs as we feel the time machine slowdown. Dad lands near a cave and stops the time machine. He gets out of his seat and steps out of the time machine. "Well we landed in the Stone Age" he says. "Is anyone going to join me saying good bye to Curtis?"

I nod to Keely and we both get out of our seats. Mom and Pim join us outside the time machine and over by the hatch where Curtis has been held.

"Tookah tookah" Curtis grunts as he escapes the hatch.

"Well" dad starts saying. "As much as we don't want to do this, we have to. Curtis this is goodbye."

"Bunka" Curtis curses.

Keely walks over to Curtis. "Curtis, you are family to us" she says. "We will miss you." She gives Curtis a hug which Curtis returns. Keely smiles.

"Come here you lug" Pim says to Curtis. Curtis breaks the hug with Keely and lifts Pim off her feet with hug.

"We'll miss you Curtis" my mom says joining the hug.

"Curtis you are always going to be a Diffy, even if you are not with us" I tell him. He breaks the hug for Pim and gives me a huge hug.

"Pheel" Curtis yells. He breaks his hug and charges out and into his cave. He hugs other Neanderthals in the cave. Mom, dad, Pim, Keely and I look at eachother.

"He's gone" Keely says. "I can't believe it."

"At least he has a family" dad replies.

"I never expected him to have a family of his own" mom remarks.

"I can't believe he already replaced us" Pim comments. She gets looks from everyone.

We all hug before getting back into the time machine.


	3. Ch 3: Time Stop Part 1

We are now back in the time machine. As we let Curtis back into the wild, we all cried. We spent several minutes hugging each other. We just let a member of our family leave. Yes, Curtis wasn't a Diffy (nor is Keely) but he was basically was, just like Keely. It is never easy to let go of family. I can only imagine what Keely went through with her mother's death. I mean sure I talked to her about it several times but I couldn't know what she thought all the time. Now I do know in a sense. It was a loss that we all felt, even Keely.

I look at Keely. She looks back at me giving me a smile despite her tears over Curtis. I know I love her and she knows I do. I also know that she loves me and she knows it. Not just because of us saying it but how we act towards each other. We show our love for each other.

I can't believe that now we are headed to future where we can start our lives together. We can start a new in a time for her. I know it will take some getting used to for her but if I can get use to 2004, she could get use to 2121. Plus she already knows how to use man of the gadgets. I mean there are still things we need to introduce to her but she should be fine.

My dad looks back at everyone. "Are we ready to head to the future?" He asks.

I look at Keel. She nods and leaves her hand out. I take it in mine. "Yes" we respond in unision.

"Yes dad" Pim responds annoyed. "I had too much emotion for one day."

"Yes Lloyd" my mom looks at dad. "We're ready when you are."

"Barbara," dad starts. "When should we have lunch soon."

"Let's see if there is a good time stop on the timepike" Barbara responds.

Lloyd starts the time machine up and we quickly get back onto the highway. The traffic isn't as bad as I remember it years ago. I guess we could be into 2121 sooner than I expect. It took us about five and a half hours going from 2008 to the Stone Age so it might take us an even six to reach 2121.

Keely looks at me questioningly. She asks "Wait there are truck stops for time travel?"

I try to hold my chuckle. I think it's cute that she still asks questions about the way things are in the future. "Yes it was in the Unification law of 2095" I respond. "It was created with the Intertime highways. They do one ever thousand or so years."

"What do they have these stops" she asks me again. "I wonder if they have small shops."

"Everything that normal truck stop would have" I say causing her to smile. "They have small stores, arcades, fast food, restaurants, bathrooms, even coffee shops."

"So you're telling me it's like the ones I am use to" Keely ponders.

Pim rolls her eyes. "Yes Blondie" Pim says in response. "They are like the rest stops from your time. Are you happy now?"

Mom looks back at us. "Pim, that's rude" she scolds her daughter. "You can't say things like that Pim. She has never time traveled like we have."

Keely smiles. "Thanks Mrs. Diffy but I can fight my own battles" Keely says. Keely is sitting in front of Pim so she reclines her seat and right onto Pim's knees. Pim yells in pain. Keely looks back at Pim with an evil smirk on her face (one I've only seen when she's pranked people) and asks "Are you sorry Pim?"

Pim nods before saying "I'm sorry Blondie. Now get off of me."

Keely drops her evil smirk. "OK" she says as she moves the seat back up.

Pim yells "Dad Keely reclined her seat on me."

"I didn't hear anything Pim" he responds.

"What about you mom" Pim asks.

"Give it a rest Pim" mom responds.

Pim rolls her eyes.

I look back at Keely and ask "Feeling any better?"

She perks up and nods. "Phil, I am excited for the future. Our future" she says grabbing my hand. "One where we don't have to worry about people knowing you're from the future." Keely pauses for a moment and I know she is thinking of something. "There's no problem with me being from the past right?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so" I say. "Besides the fact you have your fifth toe but most people wouldn't be looking at your feet. We wear shoes in public, even in water."

"Really" she questions. She is smiling at the fact she should be able to fit into the future.

"Yeah" I say smiling back her. "See they do that because they wear wetsuits to prevent drowning."

"So you don't wear normal bathing suits" she asks. I nod "Aww, because I'll miss your looks when I am in a bikini." I laugh at her comment. "I'll miss that but at least I won't have to worry about drowning now. Though I am sure you would swim to protect me."

I smile. "I know, it's just in the future, things are easier."

"I've seen" Keely says. "Will I get my own wizard Salt?"

"Someday Pepper" I've respond. "You have used many future gadgets before."

"Yeah but they rarely work out" Keely frowns. "And you have to clean up the mess for me."

"And I haven't screwed up" I respond. "I mean what about using the new ager turning myself into my grandpa." Keely smiles remembering that time we had to trick Vice-Principle Hacket. "Or the time I used the wizard to blast Myron after I saved him from the bull by turning it into a cat."

Keely smiles at me "Then you turned it back into a bull in the house. You were grounded for a month for that one."

I laugh at the thought.

* * *

About an hour later we hit a timestop at about 300 AD. The timestop looks like it is straight out of the Roman Empire. There are several shops, restaurants and bathrooms all themed to the Roman Empire. The main hub has a huge water fall and a statue in it. Along side of it are slot machines.

"Alright Diffys" my mom says. "Meet back up here in an hour."

Keely smiles. "Sounds like a plan Mrs. D" she responds.

"See you two later" my dad says waving goodbye as they head off to a pizzeria.

I look at Pim and ask "Where are you going to go?"

"Away from you two love birds" she responds. "You two make me sick. I think I'll go and visit the coliseum so I can see Christians fed to lions while I eat fried chicken." She leaves and heads to the coliseum.

I shrug my shoulders and Keely just looks at me. "What was she talking about" Keely asks. "They have entertainment at these too?"

"Yeah" I respond. "I kind of forgot about that when I was telling you about them. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok" she says distracted by the sight of the fountain slot machine. "Phil, what's that?" She asks.

I look at the fountain and say "That is a fountain." We walk to it and I insert a coin and pull the lever. "It works like a slot machine. You put your coin in and if you get it right, you win coins." I say as the line doesn't match.

"Oh sounds like fun" she says excitedly. "Can I try?"

"Sure" I respond giving her a coin.

Keely inserts the coin and pulls the lever. She makes a line and wins a good amount of money. "Wow, this is amazing" she says.

"Keel, how much did you win" I ask.

Keely looks up and sees Jackpot at the top of the statue. "Oh my gosh, I won the jackpot!" Keely jumps up hugging me tight.

"Wow, you can buy your own wizard with that Keel." I say kissing her.

"I guess I can get you lunch" Keely says.

I smile at that. "After we get you that wizard" I respond.

I walk Keely to the electronic store and she runs straight to the wizard section. She looks so cute when she gets excited like that. I follow her and walk to the section. "Phil" Keely starts, "What type Wizard do you have?"

I pull mine out and look at it. "The Z8" I respond.

Keely looks around and see the Z9s. "This Z9 is the closest to your's Phil" she says. "They also have the Galatic, the Zoom, the Wizard X, the Nexus. And this one looks pretty good."

I scan my wizard to find which would be the best. "My wizard says the Z9" I respond.

"How different is it" Keely asks.

"Um, new features I think and a better processor" I respond.

"I'll get it then" Keely looks around for an associate so she can get the Z9.


	4. Ch 4: Time Stop Part 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I started a new story called Do You Have The X-Factor (it's under Camp Rock if you are interested in reading it), and also started working. I am not forgetting about this story it just wont be as updated as I originally liked. I apologize for this. I also apologize for this being a shorter chapter. I promise I will make up for it when we hit 2121.

* * *

Keely just bought her wizard at a store in the Time Stop with the money she got from the slot machine. It is still in the box and she is anxious to open it except that I told her not to open it just yet. There is not much she can do with it to learn how to use it (other than what she has done with it and other gadgets before.) Particularly in public because there is bound to be an error or two trying to figure it out. I have used them just about all my life and still screw things up every now and again. Especially when it was something I was doing for Keely.

Keely also bought her own iWand and a dress hoop at the electronic store. If anyone knew Keely, she always needs her hairstyled daily. Keely is smiling like a schoolgirl at her new devices. And she always wears amazing outfits. Though it will be interesting if she uses the hoop or if she continues to dress herself. I rather use the hoop myself and I am sure after trying to use it she may.

Keely is skipping. I don't recall seeing her this happy for awhile. Even being around me, it seemed like her mother's death just hung over her like a dark cloud that followed her. She always looks cute but when she does this looks even cuter than normal.

Keely looks at me. "Oh Phil, I am happier than the Nird-day picnic we shared together" she says.

I grab her hand. "Yeah this is fun," I respond. "Just the two of us actually enjoying the future in person."

She smiles. "So what do we have time for?"

"I don't think we can do a chariot race at the Circus Maximus" I say. "We could go to a pizzeria."

Keely shakes her head and says "We did that the day before left. Don't you remember using the skyak to Rome for pizza one last time?"

I nod smiling at her. "What about meatball subs" I ask.

"Hmm, not sure I am in the mood for meatballs" she responds. "Do they have anything other than Italian food here?"

"Well they do have a hamburger stand somewhere" I tell her. "I think it's around the corner." I point and we walk over. Sure enough there is a stand called Forum Burgers. We walk over there and see an electronic menu board.

Keely looks confused. "Where are the people to serve us" she asks.

I smile at here "Keel, remember how some stores started to have the automated screens" I ask. She nods in response. "Well," I continue. "This is the next era of it." I start putting our orders in by pressing the screen of the menu board. I click through the menu and find the burger I am craving for, the bacon burger. "What type of burger are you feeling like having Pepper?"

"Um" she ponders out loud. "How about a veggie burger?"

I look at her and ask "But you aren't a vegetarian Keely."

She smiles. "I know but I want to see if they are better in the future" she replies.

I roll my eyes as I click the veggie burger. I pay for it and within moments we have our food. I grab the tray and take it to a nearby table. Keely grabs her burger and starts eating it. She looks like she is enjoying it. I smile and start eating my burger as well.

"Oh my gosh Phil" Keely remarks putting her burger down for a moment. "This veggie burger is almost as good as a real burger." I look at Keely and throw a French Fry at her she just looks back at me with a really look on her face. "What it does?"

"Fine let me try it" I say asking for a bit. Keely breaks off a piece and hands it to me and I try it. It does taste good but not as good as my burger. "You are right. It's good but not as good as mine." I take another bit from mine.

Keely rolls her eyes. "Whatever Jealous von Jealoushimer" she says. I can't help but laugh at that. She playfully shoves me in response of my laughter. "You can't have any more of my burger then." Keely responds as she goes back to eating her burger.

* * *

About 10 minutes later we finished lunch and we head back to the time machine to meet the rest of my family. Keely and I hold hands and see Pim in a Roman toga. She gags herself at the sight of the us.

"Will you two stop making me sick?" Pim says throwing up her hands.

I roll my eyes and am about to say something but Keely stops me. "Sorry Pim" she responds. "Maybe someday you will find a guy that you end up loving as much as my salt, Phil."

Pim rolls her eyes. "I doubt it" Pim answers back. "I'll be too busy taking over the world to find someone like your salt over there." Pim points at me.

Keely whispers "Is she serious?"

"I am not sure" I respond whispering back. "She bluffs sometimes but she has always been a wannabe dictator. She even started a dictator club at H.G. Wells after she got kicked from the Science Club remember."

"I thought that was a rumor" Keely responds.

Mom and dad are already in the time machine?

"Everyone ready" my dad asks. "We only have a few hours to get back to 2121 and not face any traffic."

Pim rolls her eyes. "Doesn't no one from 2121 and later even time travel because of our problems the last time when we stopped because Phil needed to help Blondie over here" she ask.

I shoot Pim a death stare and Keely grabs my hand trying to calm me down. "It's not worth it Phil" she whispers. "And besides it was sweet to help me like that." She kisses my cheek

I smile at Keely I can't stay mad when I am with her. Even at Pim. We all enter the time machine and strap in awaiting it to start so we can head to 2121. I am not sure why but I fall asleep early on in the trip.


	5. Ch 5: Throwing Coffee Out The Window

I wake up and Keely is cuddling up with me. Pim is in the front seat and mom is in the seat that Pim was in. I guess Pim complained so mom changed seats with her. Luckily Keely and I were in a full seat rather than the captain seats like the other seats. I guess someone used their Wizrd to add that. I look at my lovely girlfriend again.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up Salt." Keely says kissing my forehead.

"Where are we?" I ask still adjusting to being awake.

"I don't know Salt." Keely responds. "Where are we Mr. Diffy?"

"Oh about 1200 AD." Dad responds. "We could stop at the Crusades timestop if anyone needs to."

"No Lloyd!" Mom replies. "Remember what happened to the Millers Lloyd?"

Keely looks at me. "Who are the Millers?" Keely asks.

"Oh they were the laughing stock of the future." Dad responds.

"Yeah until Phil screwed up the time machine and caused the No Diffys Law." Pim continues.

"Pim that was not very nice." Mom scolds Pim.

"Mind your mother Pim." Dad embellishes on Pim.

I look at Keely. "The Millers stopped in the Crusades timestop to see the Black Death." I tell her.

"Wait they played time stops?" Keely asks.

"No, it wasn't the metal band, which I am surprised you know of. This was the ratborn illness and they brought it back to the future from that time stop." I respond.

"Oh." Keely replies. "What happened?"

"They brought back the bubonic plague from the first Crusade. It nearly wiped out an entire county in the year 2104. Everyone was banned from traveling to the Crusades." Dad responds. "But the timestop still exists."

"Ewwwwww!" I hear Pim scream. "What type of coffee is this?"

"Pim, you got that at the timestop right?" My mother asks.

"Yes but I don't remember it tasting that bad when I was there." Pim responds as she open the passenger-side window.

"Pim, I don't think that is a good idea." Dad responds to Pim's Action.

Pim dumps the cup out and the coffee smears across the side of the time machine.

"PIM!" Mom yells. "What is the meaning of that?"

"What, I had bad coffee." Pim responds and everyone is just staring at her."The Romans need to earn to make better coffee. That tasted so bad"

"Pim you can't do that." My dad tells my sister.

"Also, coffee was not popularized until the 1500's." My mother adds.

"So Phil and Blondie over there got burgers and they were good. But my coffee, oh let's make it with a period recipe." Pim complains.

"Great now we got to take the next timestop after the Crusades." Dad says.

"How long should that be?" Keely asks.

"About 20 minutes. There is no traffic." My mother responds.

"And you will clean it up Pim." Dad remarks.

Pim has an angry look on her face. "So wait, the Romans make the worst coffee and I have to clean it up? This is so unfair." Pim replies.

"If you didn't toss the coffee out it we wouldn't be talking about this Pim." I remark.

"Shut it Phil." Pim responds with anger in her voice.

"Can't we just have a civil ride to 2121?" Dad questions.

"Lloyd, you know Pim and Phil always have issues with each other, even after the few Versa Days we have done." Mom replies.

Keely looks at me. "Yeah I can't handle another one of those, when Pim is in your body it is just weird." She states.

"Yeah, I have to take three showers after returning to my body." I respond bringing a smile to Keely's face. I wish I could see more of that. The last year has been rough on us. I am not sure what she would have done without us. I just need to figure out how to do that. Hopefully the answer is somewhere in 2121.

* * *

About 20 minutes later we are at the next timestop. Dad drives us to the time ramp and we park the time machine. Pim gets out and gets a step-stool and starts to clean off the time machine. I avoid the urge to laugh at her because I know she'll just throw something at me. Keely takes me away.

"I'm sure we can find something worthwhile to do Salt." She says giving me a peck on my cheek. "Which timestop is this anyway?"

I walk in and see a huge painting of the Sistine chapel above us. "The Renaissance it looks." I respond.

"Ooo, maybe we can see Romeo and Juliet." Keely replies nearly queeling.

"I have never been to this one." I reply still looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think you'll have a chance to do that." My mother replies. "It shouldn't be much more than 10/20 minutes before Pim is done."

"OK, thanks mom." I reply.

"See you soon Mrs. D" Keely remarks.

Mom walks away and Keely sits down on a bench and I sitdown with her. I can tell something is on her mind. "Is something wrong Keely?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I just had to sacrifice a lot to be with you Phil." Keely replies trying to hold back tears. "I can't but think of all the cats my mother had especially Snowball. We had to give them away remember. We couldn't keep them. I mean you don't have pets in the future right?"

"I didn't know anyone who did have pets come to think of it. Robots are the only thing close to having pets." I respond.

"See that's it." Keely responds throwing up her hands. "I am sacrificing everything for you Phil. You had it easy trying to change into the past. All you had to was hide it to everyone but me. Me, I have to learn the gadgets forget about the time we used the giggle and I reported about UFOs in 2030."

"Um about that..." I respond. "The truth is that in the future news reporters and anchors actually go into the past and do the reporting."

"Oh." Keely responds. "Why didn't you tell me that already?"

"I forgot about that for some reason." I respond trying to her and hoping she believes me.

"I want proof." Keely remarks.

I pull out my giggle and the headset for it. I scooch over to Keely and pull down the screen. "Keely Teslow, 2030." I tell the giggle. The giggle shows Keely still reporting the UFO sighting that stole the cats. The same one we saw in 2004 when she worried about the test Mr. Messerschmit failed us for accidentally talking. Except at the end of it, was a laugh track.

"So I am a reporter for some joke news show?" Keely ask getting frustrated.

"It looks that way." I say before realizing the show it is on. "Wait a second, that's Hilaril-news. That show is one of the most popular in 2121. It was just starting when I left. It was based on the Japanese news shows like that one that asks the one question."

"So you're telling me I am reporting about people in the past who are jokes?" Keely asks.

"Yeah but I remember people raving about it before we left on the time vacation that we never returned from." I comment.

Keely seems to ponder about the new developments. "Hmm, I guess I can live with that." Keely remarks.

I grab her hand. "Keel we are going to get use to the future together. I am going to have to get use to my mom not trying old time recipes, and how to be an adult in my time. I mean yeah you have it tougher than I ever could, we will be there to support each other. It's what a boyfriend and a girlfriend do for each other." I tell Keely looking at her in the eyes.

"I know Phil, it just won't be easy. I have to learn how to use a Dress-Me-Hoop, and other gadgets as well as cover up the extra toe." Keely says. "They don't cut it off do they?"

"Keel calm down." I say trying to calm her. "The toe can be cloked We make it so that everyone doesn't see it."

"That's easy enough." Keely says finally smiling again.

"We'll be fine but if there is something wrong, you need to tell me." I tell her.

Keely nods. "I will." Keely responds.

Our talk took a good while so we decide to walk to the time machine and see Pim getting off the step ladder she was on to wipe the window free of the coffee. "This was so lame." Pim explains.

"Please, you were the one to dump your coffee out the window of a moving time machine." I reply as Keely and I board the time machine.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Pim explains as she boards the time machine. She closes the door.

"Alright no more shenanigans and we'll be in 2121 by the end of the day." Dad says as he restarts the time machine. Within moments we are back on the turnpike and heading to 2121. Keely finally is starting to be happy again. I cannot wait for her to experience the future. I know she will love it.


	6. Ch 6: Flash Back and Flash Forward

_**AN: I am SUPER sorry for taking this long to reply. It's been over a week since my last update. I feel really bad about it. Sadly work schedules and personal life gets in the way. I hope this chapter does some good. I hope to have another one up within the next week.**_

* * *

We are back on the timepike and headed to the 2121. We are about 2050 or so. I haven't seen a time marker in a while. Keely fell asleep quickly after getting back in the time machine. It is nice to have her cuddle in my arms. We have done that a lot since I returned to 2005. We had a great year after Keely finally accepted I was here to stay. That was hard to do. Keely can be so hard to please sometimes. I am sure she kept wondering if we would go back or not, especially since Pim fixed it. I feel bad that I had to leave after we became a couple. I wish I could go back and take it all back. I didn't deserve Keely. For a year, it ate at me until Keely's mother Mandy, died.

I look out the window of the time machine. I remember the day that Keely's mother Mandy died. The day we finally told my girlfriend's mother that my family was from the future and that we would take care of Keely in the present and the future. Metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

_Mandy still doesn't know my family is from the future. She is heading home from work. My parents and I have debated if we should tell her. Mom has liked it though dad expected Mandy to rat us out like Vice-Principal Hackett. Vice-Principal Hackett thought my family were aliens and tried to report us repeatedly like the time I lost my Wizard and the time we got sick with Greenemia (a future disease that changed our personalities, turned our skin green and had us grow beards.) Yeah at least not of all of it was my fault._

_We have finally got my dad to be on board with telling Keely's mom. She has been not as home as much as she use to be when we first arrived to the future. She is normally on business trips and away enough that we had to make a full-time guest room for Keely so she had people watching over her. I guess Mandy didn't really know my dad..._

_Keely was here with us, just like any other day. Unlike any other day she had somewhat normal clothes on. The type you would wear for a meet the parents first date. It wasn't the first time for either of us meeting the parents since we started dating a year ago. Mandy gave me her blessing for dating her daughter after we returned for Curtis. My parents didn't even need Keely to ask to be accepted by my parents. Pim however, still saw her a giant fashion zombie. Even though she hasn't been that superficial since we became friends._

_Keely walked out. "So what do you think?" She asks._

_I smile at her."I like it. It seems appropriate for the type of dinner." I respond with a smile. Behind the smile I am worried. _

_Keely notices me looking worried. "What's wrong Mr. Fuzzy Bear?" She asks._

_I have quick laugh remembering the time Pim was elected principal for the day and Keely gave me that as a code-name. "Keel, I am not sure your mom is going to accept this. I mean we are different. We are from the future." I respond._

_"Phil, it's not like you are new. She has known you for a long time, even before we started to date and she accepted you as my first boyfriend. Mom knows how happy you make me. I can't fake that." Keely replies. "And besides if she hasn't stopped me from dating you because of your family, I am sure noting would."_

_I feel a little relieved at the comment I smile at Keely. "I guess you are right. I mean look at the time Curtis into the yard and stole all the lawn gnomes." I reply._

_Keely laughs. "Oh my, that was funny. I have to ask Lloyd about that some time." Keely remarks. "I would ask Curtis but that wouldn't be easy."_

_"Yeah, we all know he isn't so good at communicating." I deadpan._

_"Curtis?" Curtis wonders from under the sink. I think he was looking rats._

_"Sorry Curtis not now." I reply_

_"Bunga." Curtis replies._

_"Dad Curtis is in the house." I yell._

_Dad walks into the bathroom. "Curtis, I told you already you cannot be in the house tonight." Dad takes Curtis by the collar. "I thought you were working tonight." _

_"Curtis got schedule change." Curtis replies._

_"Pim." Dad yells. "Can you watch Curtis tonight?_

_"No no no." Pim replies. She sounds angry. "First you invite Blondie's mother over to tell her our secret. Then you want me to watch Jurassic the Clown over here. What about me?"_

_"You can do whatever you like after the dinner, just please don't screw it up and Curtis." Dad replies. _

_Pim does her evil laugh._

_"What do you think her plans are?" Keely wonders._

_"I have a feeling we are going to Dictator World always wants to go there. That or military school with my great-great-grandfather." I reply._

_Keely playfully shoves me. Her phone starts ringing. "Hello?... Keely Teslow here…" She starts. Quickly the tone in her voice changes and becomes more sad. "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Oh my God." She instantly start to tear up. I instinctively move in to hold her. "OK, I'll be there soon."_

_"What's wrong?" I ask Keely._

_"My mother..." She says before pausing. "My mother is in the hospital." She says before breaking down in tears._

_At this point my parents come in see Keely crying in my arms._

_"Keely, what's wrong hun?" My mother asks Keely._

_"My mom was in a car accident." She responds before breaking down again._

_"Muskrat gravy!" My father exclaims. "We need to head to the hospital"._

_Mom, Dad, Keely and I enter the car. We left Pim alone to watch over Curtis._

* * *

I look back at Keely sleeping and I think about the hard time we had together that night. It was supposed to be a day that we were going to set everything straight. The day that Mandy would know our secret and I was sure she would accept us for what we are, a family from the future with a pet Cro-Magnum. This would prove to be a tough time for us and only made us stronger. It was a tough time for Keely and us and it led us to taking her with us into the future.

* * *

_We are in the hospital, outside of Mandy Teslow's room to be precise. She is not doing well She was hit by a car that the driver ran a redlight. She got hit in the driver side hard. Keely is alone in the room with her. It is tough to not know what is going on. I was not allowed in there because I am not married to Keely. The hospital only wants family in the room. I understand but I know Keely wishes I can be there with her. She wants me to hold her and tell her everything will be alright and her mother will pull through. Even if I don't think she will._

_I see Keely walk out of the room and she is balling. I quickly comfort her. She clumps nearly into a ball and I sit down with her._

_"We lost her." She is able to say before entirely breaking down. I rub her hair as I feel her tears trail from her eyes down onto my shirt. I never thought that tears would hurt to feel but when her tears over her mom hit my arms it stings. I hurt from feeling the tears my girlfriend is shedding for her mother's death._

_"I'm... I'm sorry Keel..." I am barely able to get out. There is too much of a lump in my throat._

* * *

I am taken away from my thoughts as Keely who is now awakes looks at me. "Is something wrong Fuzzy Bear?" She asks. I am shocked as she said that when I was thinking about the night her mom died. It is a weird coincidence that she used the code name again, minutes after I thought about it.

"I am sorry Keely." I respond turning back to her. "I was thinking of the night your mother died."

Keely has a frown on her face as she moves in for a hug. "Oh Phil, why were you thinking about that?" She asks.

"Because that one event changed our fates. We are now able to live in the future together." I say hugging her back.

"I know, it has been a crazy year." Keely says laying her head on my shoulder. "I know it's sad but we will be in the future very soon."

"You mean the present right Pepper?" I deadpan back.

Keely shoves me playfully. "Right because I lived in 'the past' Salt wile you lived in 'the present.'" She says rolling her eyes. "How close are we to 2121?"

"About three miles to the off-ramp." Dad says.

"Don't miss it like you missed the one that took us to 2003 Llyod." Mom says in response.

"I wont Barb." Dad replies which you can tell he rolled his eyes with.

"Oh wow, we're close." Keely replies.

"Don't trust dear ol' Dad there." Pim interjects. "He has missed several off-ramps during this trip."

"Yeah but if we didn't miss the 1999 one, I wouldn't have met Keely." I respond. Pim rolls her eyes again and Keely smiles.

"Kill me now." Pim pleads.

"Pim we are close to home, can't you last?" Mom asks.

"I don't know. Blondie and Dill Weed here are really getting on my nerves here." Pim complains.

You can tell Mom is rolling her eyes. "Keel, Phil, can you please watch what you do in front of Pim." Mom replies.

Pim smiles that she won. "Fine." Keely and I reply at the same time.

We feel the time machine turn as we go onto the off-ramp for the turnpike and land on our street. We see the same street in Pickford that we had back in 2007 when we left. Keely is squealing in joy. "Oh my gosh Phil, this is amazing." She says almost in al one word. We see Pickford as we remember it except there are skyscrapers in the distance and hover-cars in the air.

"Dad, I don't remember living in Pickford." I reply confused why we are there.

"Oh yeah." Dad starts.

"Dad and I talked about it. we still own the house so why not live here?" Mom states.

Keely screams at the top of her lungs. "This is amazing. We are living in our old house." She is going nuts again still not really breathing. "Wait doesn't the house seem to fit in."

"That's easy enough to fix." Dad states and sticks the Wizard out and points it to the house and changes the look of the house. "There, now it will look like the house from the past to us but it is modern to everyone else.

"Wow thanks dad." I say.

"What are you doing?" Pim asks. "I liked the old house."

"Pim, it is for Keely." Mom remarks.

"Why must everything be about Blondie?" Pim responds.

"She is a part of the family now Pim. Don't you remember?" Mom replies.

"Yes, but we don't need to bend over backwards for her at every point." Pim says storming off into the house and I assume to her room.

"I should talk some sense into her." Mom remarks following her.

"Am I really that bad?" Keely wonders out loud.

I shake my head. "No, it's just Pim. We all know the world has to revolve around her." I reply holding Keely's hand. "Don't listen to her. We loved it in Pickford. Why else would we move here in the future?"

Keely smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "I know, it just hurts to hear that from Pim. And to think we really were connecting." She says with a frown on her face.

"If you think that's bad, you should see how she treats her friends." Dad remarks as he exits the time machine.

"I've seen what she did with Lil' Danny Dawkins, I don't need to see anymore." She remarks. I think to myself what did happen to Danny. Perhaps I will need to giggle him sometime. "You want to go into our house?"

Keely smiles at me. "Yes Salt. We can do that." We start walking out of the time machine and into the house. She enters first and I look at our new house and smile thinking that while we are in 2121 now, it actually seems like the 2005 again. Keely and I are dating and in the house at Pickford. I am happy about that.


	7. Ch 7: Moving In

**A/N I am going to be off the radar writing wise the next few weeks. I am working pretty regularly with only a day off. I will not be as able to post this story until two weeks from now when I go back to my normal work schedule. Perhaps I can map out a bit of things so I can plug in ideas and get chapters up faster.**

**Another note is the spelling of Wizard. There are a few different spellings. I am using the traditional spelling, not just because Microsoft Word will autocorrect Wzard, but I didn't catch it was spelt Wzard until after the first usage.**

**Thanks go out to my readers whether you give me feedback, tell me the story is going good, follow and even just read it. I really appreciate it. I love to hear feedback and I usually get back to people relatively fast (work schedule can and will affect this as well.)**

* * *

Keely is in the same room she had before we moved back to 2121. It doesn't look any different to what it did before. Except for the fact she had all of her stuff packed away. Keely looks at her shrunken luggage.

"Phil how would I be able to use my Wizard to make my luggage full sized?" Keely asks.

"Well first we need to resize your Wizard." I respond and zap her purse to get the Wizard full sized. We take it out of the box and get it set up. "Alright, the batteries are set so just point it at your luggage and press the button right here."

Keely points the Wizard at the luggage and press the button. She closes her eyes as shit presses it. The luggage transforms back in its original full-sized form. Keely squeels in joy. "Thanks Phil." She says hugging me.

"Well it's not like you haven't used a Wizard before. You have used mine before." I respond returning the hug.

Keely breaks the hug. "Fine be Grumpy McGrumperton." She replies pouting and putting her hands on her hips. Man does she look cute when she does this. "You wont be getting any kisses from me while you are being a Grump." She says as she taps the button on the wizard to get her boxes back to full-size. She starts to unpack the boxes. I just shake my head.

"You know you can move things with the Wizard so you don't have to lift them?" I ask.

Keely just shoots me a look. "Yes but I don't listen to grumps." She replies with sarcasm in her voice.

I shake my head and head to my room. I am not sure what Keely's problem is. I feel it is more than her just being playful. I know it was at first but I can't help but feel there is more than meets the eyes. I am just trying to be helpful. I know she was joking but I think she was getting serious. My mom's hologram shows up on the wall.

"Phil is something wrong?" She asks me.

"It's Keely, she is acting like it is still 2007." I say sitting on my bed because it was sent to the new house when my dad took a "random time trip to the present." I guess the secret is now out that he was moving us to Pickford rather than going back to our old home. "I don't know what the problem is. I mean I was just trying to teach her how to use the Wizard."

"Phil you know it is not easy to get use to a new situation." Mom replies. "She lost her mother a year ago and she had to worry if we were going to leave her. Now we move to the future. Imagine if we went back to the old house. She would be lost there."

I nod. "I know it just seems like she don't want my help." I respond.

"But she knows how to kind of use the Wizard from her present." Mom remarks. "She is trying cope with this change. This is big. She is not going to college, she is doing something that her time would think is crazy. You have tohelpher."

Dad walks into the hologram. "Phil, how does Keely have a Wizard?" Dad asks.

"She bought one in the Roman time stop. She won on the slot fountain." I reply.

"Phil she isn't old enough to do those, you could have gone to jail for it." Dad says getting angrier at me.

"Dad, you use to let me do those." I remark. "I don't see the big deal."

"He's right Lloyd." Mom supports me. "You have let Pim and Phil pull the lever."

"Yes but Keely is from the past and they were both minors." Dad responds. "We would always watch over Pim and Phil when they would play it."

"Lloyd, you made it no big deal for Phil." Mom almost yells at Dad. "What do you expect him to do if you encouraged them."

"I expected him to know it could get Keely and him in trouble." Dad replies.

"You know Keely is very inquisitive about the future." Mom talks back.

I roll my eyes and turn off the hologram wall. I can't stand watching my parents fight. I walk back into Keely's room and she is trying to use her Wizard to fix up her room. "Why wont you work?" Keely asks her first gadget.

I walk over to her and kiss her cheek. "Want me to help?" I ask nearly scaring her.

Keely looks at me and nods. "I was unpacking a bit by myself but it was taking too long." She says as she hands over her Wizard. I switch it to the unpack setting and click her boxes and all her clothes and items fly across the room to where they use to be in the past. "That looked easy."

"Well you just need to get use to different settings." I say as I move it back and forth between settings. "I am sorry if I was being mean earlier Pepper."

"You weren't Salt." She says before pecking my cheek. "I was just pulling your leg. Did you think I was serious?"

"A little, I mean it is a change." I say looking at her.

"Yeah but I've known about a good amount of future gadgets because of you." She replies. "You have shown me the Wizard, the Giggle. The Ista-morph, the New Ager, the Time Machine, Laser Squash, those gloves." Keely pauses and looks at me. "Which where does your dad hold them because I got some dust to wipe off the ceiling?" She points up to the ceiling showing dust and cobwebs on the ceiling.

I giggle again realizing Keely is Keely again. "I am not sure but you could just turn your Wizard into clean mode." I deadpan.

"Yeah but I don't get to crawl on the ceiling by using the Wizard." She says shoving my arm.

I can't help but worry about the changes Keely will face. I mean there are a lot of things that is new to her that she will have never experienced even with the last three and a half years of her life being around future gadgets. I mean she knows she will be a news anchor for Hilari-news but how will she do it. I mean I am not sure if she can go into Journalism school with past high school diplomas. There has to be some way to fix this.


	8. Ch8: Adjusting

**Sorry for the delay in posting the eighth chapter. I can't believe this is chapter eight. I hope this chapter is well worth the wait.**

**Thanks go out to my readers whether you give me feedback, tell me the story is going good, quietly follow and even just read it. I really appreciate it. I love to hear feedback and I usually get back to people relatively fast (work schedule can and will affect this as well.)**

**A special thanks goes out to SkyHighFan for helping me realize plot holes in my own story. A (not quite) genuine no prize has been sent through PM. If you want a no-prize, try finding plot holes and/or ways to connect dots between them (within the story alone and between the story and the show) and either post them as a review or in PM.**

* * *

It is time for our first dinner in 2121. I know Keely has experienced food from a can before. She apparently learned from Pim that spraying brownies from the spray can straight into her mouth is not a good idea. That has happened a few times after I made comments about the spray cans. While spray cans tasted better than the food my mom made in the past, it wasn't like anything in the past. That is something I will miss from the past, the homemade food. Though my mother not getting us sick from her cooking is a good thing. Thankfully Keely didn't come over for dinner as much so she didn't get sick as often as we did.

Keely is in her room. "Phil, should I wear clothes from the past or the present?" She asks sticking her head out.

"We are eating at home Keel, I think we are safe dressing like we have before." I say before realizing that we never said what we would wear around the house. I know in public we would hear nothing but "Hey retro boy." Like the time I took Keely into the present through the virtu-goggles.

"Well I don't want to see them in their present clothes while I wear my past clothing." Keel protests.

"Keel, I honestly don't know. Worst comes to worse, bring your dress-me-hoop you got today." I reply.

"I could do that.' She says with a smile on her face.

"That's the Keely I know." I remark enjoying Keely's smiling face again.

"Has anyone hear from Pim after her meltdown?" Keely ponders.

"What's with you caring for Pim all of a sudden Keely?" I ask.

"I never had a sister and while I maybe a 'giant fashion zombie' to her, I care for her. I mean you do and she is much worse to you than she is to me." Keely comments.

"Yeah but I have walked in her shoes because thanks to Versa-Day. But she still is not the best person to deal with" I remark.

"Yeah but you have a sister, I don't Phil. Your family was the most family I ever had besides my mom." Keely replies with a frown. "And now your family is all I have" She starts to cry again. Something she has done a lot in the last year. I move in to comfort her.

"Keely, I am sorry." I say trying to calm her. "You know it isn't easy having Pim as a sister."

Keely nods while her head is buried in my chest. "It's not easy with her. You saw how she just stormed off when she found out we were going to still live in Pickford and not move back to the old house. Nobody has heard from her yet." I say.

Keely nods. "That is true." Keely replies.

"She is rather silent, especially for Pim standards." I remark.

"Yeah, I can't believe she was silent for this long." Keely remark.

"I don't think she is sleeping and normally when she is mad she screams for like an hour." I comment

"Wouldn't she start something by now?" Keely ponders.

All of a sudden a loud boom is heard where Pim's room is. I hear someone running up the stairs to check on what happened.

"PIM! How many times do we have to tell you not to use your chemistry set to make explosions?" Mom asks.

"It wasn't an intentional explosion. The compounds just didn't mix." Pim explains.

"We're not even home for a day and you're already grounded Pim." Mom yells.

"What was that?" Keely wonders.

"Must be another Pim takes over the world experiment." I reply.

A knock is made on Keely's door and my mom opens it. "Dinner in five." My mother states.

"Thanks Mrs. D." Keely admonishes Mom.

"See you then." I reply. "I wonder what she made."

"Oh maybe she made that Unification Log again." Keely replies.

"Please, Unification Day is not for another five months." I deadpan.

"Oh, well l what about one of her casseroles?" Keely asks.

"Yeah at least it wouldn't be as bad in this century." I remark.

We see Pim walk past the door with her hair in a mess and her ace covered in ash. "Don't say it Phil." Pim snaps. "I know I look like you when you crash remote controlled comets."

"Pim wash up for dinner." My mother yells from up the stairs.

"I will." Pim walks towards the bathroom and tries to get cleaned up for dinner. Keely looks at me.

"What?" I ask realizing that the look Keely has on his face is the one she has when she is thinking something.

"You haven't taken me remote controlled comet racing yet." Keely says pouting.

"We haven't even been home for five hours and you want to do that?" I ask kidding Keely.

Keely put her hands on her hips. "You sound like your mother right now Phil." Keely remarks.

"What do you mean, you didn't try to blow up the house." I mention.

"Well you just said what she said Copy Von Copperheimer." Keely jokes.

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you were not Bossy McBosserton." I reply.

Keely playfully shoves me. "You are Copy Von Copperheimer." Keely jokes. "You stole my joke." She walks out of her room and down the stairs to the main floor. I walk out of the room only to see Pim.

"You two make me gag." Pim remarks.

"I'm sorry I found someone who I love as much as my family." I reply before playfully messing with Pim's hair. She smacks my hand away.

"Leave me alone Phil." Pim yells and I run down the stairs to avoid Pim trying to rat me out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you liked this, there may be a new story starting up by me based on Phil of the Future and another story on Lit. Not sure on the title but it may be up tonight or tomorrow. If you are interested, be on the look out.**


	9. Author's Note

I start off by saying that I REALLY hate to do this. As of right now, _Keely in the Future_ is in hiatus. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed this story. I hope to continue this story sometime but at the moment I am putting all my creative juices to _Stuck in the Past_. If you want to continue to support the series, please read my other Phil of the Future story _Stuck in the Past_. I promise, it's getting good.

Hopefully, someday soon I can get back to this one. I am not saying it is complete because there is so much more I can do with this. I just need the ideas to get it done.

Michael aka mkpunk


End file.
